


Clasped Hands

by Moontyger



Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father told him to leave Soren alone and Ike tried, he really did, but he was just so bored.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/">Comment Fic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clasped Hands

Ike didn't understand Soren. He was just a kid, just like Ike - maybe a little older, but not _that_ much. A kid and yet, he didn't act like it, always hiding away in his room, buried in books. Ike never saw him play, never heard him shout or saw him run. He barely even went outside! He might as well have been another adult for all the joy he seemed to take in life.

His father told him to leave Soren alone and Ike tried, he really did, but he was just so bored and lonely, too. They were almost the only kids around, after all - Mist was scarcely more than a baby and a girl besides. Training with his father kept him busy, but it didn't take up all his time and, when he was free, who was he supposed to play with? The answer was obvious. "No," in Ike's opinion, wasn't final - it merely meant "not yet."

So he kept trying, asking Soren again and again if he'd like to play, like to come outside, like to see something he'd found. Every time, Soren refused, and Ike would back off, waiting as long as he could bear before trying again.

And today, here he was again - shifting from foot to foot in nervous excitement before Soren's door. Even the stern expression - too old for such a young face - and the glare from crimson eyes wasn't enough to make him go away, not until he'd tried yet again.

"Do you want to come play with me, Soren?" Ike asked earnestly, ever hopeful. "I found something really neat this time - I know you'll like it."

"I'm very busy." Soren took a step back, already reaching for the door. Alarmed at the possibility of losing so easily, Ike followed him, two steps forward to the single one back.

"Please? You never go out. Don't you want to have fun?" Hopefully, he reached out and grabbed the smaller boy's hand. He was so tired of always being told no; surely he could convince him, just this once. "It'll be okay. I promise!"

Ike had never touched Soren before, always deterred by his cold demeanor, the way he looked at Ike with far less patience than anyone else in the company. He probably wouldn't have done it this time if he hadn't been so desperate, so excited and looking for someone to share it with, someone who would really appreciate it. He'd never considered what would happen but, if he had, it wouldn't have been this.

Soren started at the touch, visibly jumped, as though it were the last thing he'd ever expected. Yet he didn't snatch his hand away; instead, he stared at their joined hands, eyes wide. His lips parted, but no sound came out.

It was a strange reaction and Ike didn't understand it, but he didn't move away either. Instead, he waited, curious to see what would happen. What would Soren do? He seemed startled, but he wasn't acting like Ike had done something wrong.

"I -" A pause, while he licked his lips. "I guess that would all right. Just this once."

"Great!" Ike grinned, all caution forgotten now, and tugged impatiently at the hand he still held. "Let's go!"

Hands tightly clasped, they ran out the door, for the moment just two young boys like any others. Anyone seeing them might have thought they were friends, that they'd done this before and would again. As far as Ike was concerned, they were right, or at least would be. As for Soren, he said not a word, but his hand held Ike's tightly, squeezing as though he'd just discovered he was afraid to let go.


End file.
